El Berserk de Ecuestria
by gefemaestro120
Summary: Hago esta historia, ya que me gusto mucho el anime/manga de Berserk, asi que quise hacer una historia de este tipo, asi que espero que le den el visto bueno a esta historia y que les guste (le pongo K por futuras escenas grotescas al puro estilo Berserk, ademas de que asi tengo mas libertad de escribir)
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO**

—

Era una noche, tan pero tan oscura que no podrías ver ni tus manos aunque las pusieran frente suyo

Acompañado de unos fuertes vendavales de viento helado junto con copos de nieve, junto con las hojas de los árboles que estaban el lugar

Pero a tan solo a unos metros de hay, se podía divisar una especie de edificación, oculta entre los árboles, lo cual era casi un milagro que pudieras verla

Podemos ver una choza de madera de pino algo deteriorada, tenía un techo en forma de pirámide, estabas hecho de pequeñas ramas o troncos medianos apilados entre sí, haciendo una cobertura perfecta, además de que tenía un poco de heno en algunas aberturas, para evitar que se filtre el agua

Si forma era simple cuadrada del todo, con los troncos más gruesos como base de esta, también asomándose un poco de heno o hiervas con arcilla, tapando cualquier fisura posible

Tiene un pequeño porche, con techo y suelo hechos de la misma madera, solo que con una mecedora a un costado

Pero vemos cómo lentamente la puerta que estaba hecha de corteza y madera de algún árbol viejo de abría, dejando ver el interior

El interior en sí, se veía acogedor para uno

Del lado derecho había una cama sencilla, con una montura metálica algo oxidada por los años, el colchón de esta también se veía que ya tenía mucho tiempo hay

Sin sábanas o almohadas, eso era lo único que la hacía parecer una cama

Del lado izquierdo estaba una estantería colgando, era evidente que estaba hecha de materiales aceros, junto con las vasijas que se alcanzaban a ver, debido a que una de sus puertas estaba poco por no decir nada a caerse

Pero todo esto era iluminado por una chimenea de acero antigua, la cual tenía una tubería del mismo material, la cual guiaba hacia la pared detrás de esta para que pueda salir el humo y enseguida de esta estaba una pila de troncos cortados para ser el combustible de esta Enfrente de la chimenea, estaba una mecedora de madera vieja

Sentado en ella estaba lo que parecía ser una especie de caballo o pony, no se sabía bien por su estatura Se que parece una locura pero era cierto lo que veían, era viejo cual anciano de unos 80 años, su pile era de un tono pálido de color gris, su crin era lacia al igual que su larga barba blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo, junto con sus ojos violeta, que reflejaban nada más que aburrimiento

Estaba cobijado con lo que parecían ser sábanas y mantas que eran de la cama, y en el respaldo superior estaba su almohada, meciéndose al compás del crujido que generaba la madera al ser quemada frente suyo, con la mirada neutra mirando a aparentemente nada más que el suelo

Después de unos minutos de contemplar la nada, el anciano volteó su vista hacia ti, mirándote de reojo para volver a mirar a la nada

Pero viste como el vejete, ponía una suave sonrisa en su abrigado rostro

-Vaya, no esperaba tener visitas en estas fechas jeje-

decía divertido, su tono de vos era áspero y seco, pero se notaba que ya sabía que vendrías

-Adelante, pasa pasa- mientras hacía un gesto con uno de sus cascos delanteros invitándote a pasar

Podías ver al viejo de frente tuyo, y ahora que lo mirabas bien, pudiste observar que tenía un libro grande y grueso entre sus pesuñas

El anciano vio esto, a lo cual amplió un poco su sonrisa

-Bueno, si no es molestia preguntar, ¿a que se debe tu visita joven?, y ver si este viejo pony puede ayudarte jeje-

Tu vista solo se enfocó en el libro que tenia, tratando de poder ver siquiera el título

-Ho, ¿quieres esto he?-

El anciano movió sus pesuñas, sacando el libro de entre sus mantas mostrándolo al fin

Era un libro bastante grueso la verdad, pero parecía afectarle poco al anciano, la portada de este estaba algo deteriorada por el tiempo quizás, estaba hecha de lo que parecía piedra o obsidiana ya que es de color negro, pero se distinguían los extraños grabados en esta, los culés estaban tallados de tal forma que formaban una especie de círculo, y en el medio de este, estaba grabado la cabeza de un sabueso, con los ojos rojo brillante en forma de un relámpago

-Je verás, este no es un libro cualquiera-

El anciano lo acomodó en su regazo, dejándote contemplarlo por completo

-Este es el libro de una historia, del pony más fuerte-

Mientras él pasaba una pesuña sobre la portada, como si acariciara una especie de animal

-El más temerario, despiadado y valiente de ellos...el cual ha sido capaz de lograr grandes hazañas que ni te imaginas chico-

Después te miro fijamente a los ojos, como si leyera tu alma o algo así

-Noto curiosidad en tu mirada, me imagino que ya te estás preguntando "¿Cuáles fueron esas hazañas?, ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía especial?, ¿Este viejo dejara de hablar solo y me contara esa historia?"-

El anciano soltó una risilla por su propio comentario, pero después te miro fijamente otra ves

-Bueno, como se nota tus ansias por saber de su historia, empecemos de una buena ves, ¿si?-

El viejo acomodo el libro en su regazo, para posteriormente abrirlo lentamente, pero mientras lo hacía podías escuchar como una especie de gruñido de algún tipo de bestia, no se veía la fuente de dicho sonido, solo estaban el anciano, tu y..

El libro

-Je Je, te dije que no era cualquier libro-

Dijo divertido, para después entonar su garganta para acomodar su voz

-Bueno, antes de comenzar con esta historia, déjame decirte que esta historia no se trata del típico héroe princeso en armadura dorada que rescata a la princesa de la Torre...no mi amigo, esta historia trata de un niño al que le quitaron la inocencia...creció en un mundo en el cual ocultó todo su odio, rencor e ira hacia todos lo que lo molestaban...que después de pasar por esa mierda de vida, le dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir otra ves, en un mundo en el que parecía no necesitarlo... pero la verdad era que lo necesitaba más que nunca-

Mientras decía eso, su voz adquiría una tonada más oscura conforme pronunciaba sus palabras

-Prepárate para escuchar la historia... Del BERSERKER DE ECUESTRIA-

 **FIN**


	2. Cap 1 EL Deseo anhelado

**Cap 1 "EL Deseo"**

Era un bello día, en una ciudad que era iluminada por los bellos rayos de sol, coloridos y cálidos como cualquier día en verano o primavera, con una leve brisa helada que anunciaba la llegada del otoño o invierno

 **RIIIIIN**

Sonaba la campana, anunciando la salida de los alumnos de alguna escuela del distrito

Los estudiantes de dicha escuela salían con un poco de prisa, como era de costumbre para cualquier escuela

Pero los que ya estaban afuera de ella, tenía los típicos grupos de amigos que hablaban de diversos temas Geeks que hablaban de temas de varios como juegos de rol o ciencias, muchachos fresas o adinerarnos que presumían sus cosas a los demás, las divas que solo hablan a quien quieren tirarse o qué actor de películas y/o cantante esta mas guapo

Ya saben, cosas típicas de la escuela superior o prepa, como prefieran llamarle ustedes

Pero todos ellos, eran ajenos a algo en particular Hacia una persona, un vivo de nomas de 17 años Tenía el pelo negro semi corto, una mísera roja sencilla pero algo desgastada, una sudadera delgada de color gris en diferentes tonos, igual de desgastada pero con algunas comeduras hechas a mano

Pantalones de mezclilla viejos, al igual que sus tenis que eran de color azul, lo único que parecía decente era su mochila

Él caminaba entre la multitud, sin problema alguno, nadie lo tocaba o siquiera le miraba, era como si no existiera siquiera Hasta los estudiantes lo rodeaban, como un rio a una roca todos lo ignoraban

El chico solo caminaba entre ellos, con las mirada perdida o neutra en sus ojos marrón, en los cuales les faltaba ese dicho brillo característico que decía que estaba vivo

Varios chicos se le quedaban viendo, o solo le daban miradas fugases, pero todos se incomodaban por su presencia

-Mira, es ese tipo raro de nuevo- dijo en un susurro uno de los alumnos, el cual miraba de reojo al chico

-Oye que te pasa, no lo mires por tanto tiempo- dijo una chica a otro chico, estirándolo de su camisa para que no lo vea

-Cállense, ¿que no saben que los puede oír?- dijo uno, tratando de evitar problemas

-¿Y que?, como si nos hiciera algo, sabes que es mudo y nadie le entiende a su lenguaje de señas- dijo uno en tono de burla, pero recibió el un coscorrón departe de uno

-Idiota, el le pude pagar a alguien para que te rompa la madre-dijo otro, el cual estaba algo nervioso

-¿he?- dijo confundido

-Puede que se vea pobre, pero su familia es la mas adinerada del pueblo- fue una chica, la cual estaba en su celular -si no fuera por eso, el ya estaría en la cárcel hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Por qué?

-El mato a tres niños entre los diez y doce años, cuando tenía solo cinco años, con un pedazo de fierro oxidado que encontró en una construcción abandonada cerca de un jardín infantil- dijo la chica, mientras mostraba la noticia en su celular

-Diablos, es un monstruo- mientras el ponía una cara de aterrorizado

-Y no has oído los rumores- uno de los chicos que estaban por hay, se les metió en la conversación

-¿Rumores?-

-Dicen que, en busca de su perdón, le vendió su alma al diablo para enmendar lo que hiso, y ahora solo vaga por el mundo como un muerto viviente – mientras el hacía señas extrañas con las manos, con una cara algo tétrica para poder asustarlo

-Hey, eso si es puro cuento, son solo cuentos religiosos para asustar niños- fue un chico adinerado

-¿A no?, fíjate bien- dijo mientras apuntaba al chico, el cual solo los ignoraba -Hasta su andar parece el de un puto zombi, que dios hasta me da miedo-

-Shhh bajen la voz, que los puede oir-

-Nha que va, si solo es un pendejo que solo se la pasa ignorando a todos, je seguro es un creído- dijo uno confiado, pero se extrañó al ver sus caras algo pálidas, hasta algunos temblaban levemente

Trago duro, imaginándose en la situación en la que estaba

Se volteo lentamente hacia atrás, solo para poder confirmar sus sospechas, pero al hacerlo deseo nunca en su vida hacerlo

El chico "Zombi" lo estaba viendo, deteniendo su andar por completo, dejando en claro que escucho el comentario del tipo que estaba viendo

Pero no hacia nada, nada de nada, solo se quedaba viendo fijamente, con sus ojos que solo parecían una especie de vacío, un vacío interminable, tan gran y tan basto, que si te quedas viéndolo fijamente no te darás cuenta cuando te trago y cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde para escapar de el, engulléndote, sofocándote, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo, sin la mas mínima prisa del mundo, sintiendo lo que el sentía en ese momento

Nada…. era aterrador de solo pensarlo

Era como si el, devoraba tu alma con solo mirarte…pero a la ves no, como si fueras su juguete

Al final, el chico dejo de verlo, siguiendo su caminar con toda la clama del mundo

-Ve-ven…so-solo es un don nadie- dijo volteando a verlos con una sonrisa

-A-Amigo ¿estas bien?- pregunto uno, no muy seguro de lo que dijo

Su sonrisa era temblorosa, tenía sudor frio en su frente y cara, mientras las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina, incluso se veía una gran mancha en sus pantalones, con un charco de color amarillo en sus pies

-S-si- dijo para después desmayarse

 _ **Con el chico**_

El siguió su caminar, aun sin importarle que posiblemente haya traumado a uno de sus compañeros de clase

Sinceramente, no le importaba el bienestar de los demás, solo mientras no le molesten el está bien para el

Puede aguantar lo insultos, si

Puede aguantar los maltratos, si

Pude aguantar, cada una de sus burlas, golpes, ignorancia e intolerancia hacia el

Común carajo, hasta la maldita pregunta le ofende, pero este no era uno de esos días en los cuales aguante a las personas

Pero bueno, como si le hicieran caso a el, desde jardín de niños hasta ahora no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que jugo o que convivio con alguien

De hecho, ¿lo hiso alguna vez?

Dejo de pensar en eso, cuando llego a una calle que parecía que la pobreza era un lujo

Las casas estaban en un estado deplorable, tanto que parecían que estaban apuntó de colapsarse sobre sí mismas, pero lo que más sorprende es que aún hay gente viviendo hay

Niños, niñas, adultos y ancianos viviendo en esas casas, algunas no tenían puerta, o tenían algo parecido, como un pedazo de tela vieja algo así, mientras que las que si tenían se mantenían en las ultimas

Los niños salían en las calles a jugar y a pasar el rato, era algo común verlo haciendo eso ya que no tenían el lujo de tener celulares o algún aparato electrodoméstico de entretenimiento

Lo mas cercano a eso, era una tele de antena vieja, que solo detectaba canales viejos, la cual se encontraba en la casa de una vieja ceñuda, usándola solo para ver telenovelas viejas o sin sentido alguno

Pero claro, poco le importaba su situación económica o alimenticia, solo tomaba esta calle para llegar mas rápido a su casa

Pero claro, la maldita vida tenia que venir a joderlo

-Disculpa señor-

El detuvo su andar, oyendo claramente que lo llamaban a el volteo hacia atrás, viendo a una niña pequeña, de al menos tres años, cabello negro con greñas, ropa sucia y rota, con una evidente desnutrición en su cuerpo y rostro, levantando con algo de esfuerzo lo que parecía ser una bandeja de dulces baratos

-¿Quiere uno?- pregunto alzando un poco la bandeja

El la miro fijamente a ella, para después mirar la bandeja de dulces, eran de los baratos y sin sabor, prácticamente le estaba vendiendo mierda con envoltorios plásticos

El se inclino a su altura, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, viendo mas detenimiento su estado

Muchos de los adultos de estaban afuera miraban esto con sumo cuidado, mirando cada movimiento del chico para ver si el intentaba algo o no contra la niña

-Po-por favor- suplico nuevamente, sintiéndose sofocada por su mirar

El chico "Zombi", movió lentamente su mano derecha, hacia uno de su bolsillo de la sudadera

Algunos de los adultos que veían esto se tensaron, pensando que el le haría algo a la niña,

Ella por el miedo de que le hiciera lago, cerro los ojos, ¿qué más podía hacer?, solo es una débil niña contra alguien que fácilmente le doblega la estatura

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se extraño un poco de que aun no pasara nada

Después, algo insegura abrió uno de sus ojos para ver que pasaba, pero se extraño por lo que vio

Nada, no había nadie delante suya, el mismo chico al que le pregunto ya se había marchado

Dando un suspiro de alivio, ella bajo la bandeja de dulces, pero noto que estaba algo pesada, pero al mirarla su rostro se sorprendió al ver lo que contenía

Un gran y enorme fajón de dinero americano estaba ahí, junto con los dulces intactos

 _ **Time skipe**_

¿Por qué hiso eso?, era la pregunta que le recorría la mente

Claro el dinero no era problema para el, el problema recae en ¿Por qué ayudo a esas personas?

El otra ves se encontraba comiendo en un callejón, esta ves no por llegar temprano a casa, no simplemente fue por mero capricho

Era oscuro como cualquiera, la basura del lugar estaba acumulada en un solo lugar, lo cual Asia mas evidente el aroma a la madre de las mierdas hay

Claro, estaban los típicos grafitis que hay de toda la vida, desde os nombre de los que los hacen hasta anuncios mal hablados que no sirven mas que solo para insultar a alguien, el cual a veces es quien lo lee

Solo estaba hay, viendo el lugar de lado, venido si hay algún nuevo grafiti en el sitio que valiera la pena echarle un ojo

Pero antes de que el chico hisiera eso

El empezó a sinter una presieon en el pecho, era muy fuerte y repentina que hiso que se pusiera sobre una de sus rodillas

El sentía un dolor pulsante en su corazón, su respiración pesaba, le costaba trabajo siquiera exhalar

Las punzadas de su corazón le daban un dolor indescriptible, pero aun asi su cara no cambiaba la expresión, solo respiraba forzosamente y ya

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales tocio un poco de sangre, pero solo se la limpio para seguir con su camino

Siempre es la misma mierda todos los días, se levantaba de la cama, iba a la escuela, traumaba a alguien, ayudaba a alguien inconscientemente

Después esto…..sin duda era una total mierda esto

 _ **Time skipe**_

El ya se encontraba en su casa, o bueno algo parecido a eso

Era un edificio departamental

Era cierto ese rumor que era de una familia adinerada, pero sus padres se la viven en el trabajo, viajando por doquier, haciendo llamadas o atendiendo a clientes importantes para su empresa, así que se la pasaba solo el cien por ciento del día en casa, pero la dejo para irse a un departamento, igual hace frio estando en una casa tan grande pero a la ves tan sola

Pero seguro piensan que por lo menos lo miran seguido o algo así

Pero solo lo ignoran por completo, al punto de que olvidan su nombre, fecha de cumpleaños o si quiera saber si estudia

Camino a paso lento, no tenía mucha prisa pro llegar de todos modos, como si alguien lo esperaba

Iva para el ascensor del lugar, que a pesar de que parecía estar en la mierda, al menos tenía luz, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba fuera de servicio por sabrá dios que cosa

Después de subir tres pisos por las escaleras, llego a su piso

El lugar era la personificación viva de la palabra Shit, había manchas de desagüé por las paredes y el techo, los mosaicos del piso estaban podridos, hasta tenía un vagabundo tirado en una pila de cartón como cama y tiras de papel periódico

Saco sus llaves, abriendo la puerta con pereza, no era como si tuviera muchas ganas de entrar y hacer la tarea como buen niño

De seguro se preguntarán "¿Por qué este tipo vive aquí?, si tiene el dinero hasta para limpiarse el culo con el, puede irse en un barco a una isla desierta, con una mansión, y varios supermodelos sexis por el resto e su vida"

Simple

Por que el quiere vivir como un vago de mierda, no le gustaba mucho su hogar, la verdad se sentía mas cómodo aquí que en su propia casa que hicieron sus padres, aunque los consideraba mas como unos conocidos cercanos

Tiro su ropa, no le importaba estar en calzoncillos, es su cuarto después de todo

Pero había algo que perturbaba al verlo

Tenia unas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, unas se veían profundas y otras no, además de que su físico también era deplorable, parecía un esqueleto con un traje de piel

Su cuarto no era de cuatro estrellas, las paredes eran blancas, junto a los mosaicos del suelo, la cama tenia un armazón de madera, junto a un colchón simple, un escritorio para la computadora, un ropero integrado ala pared y un baño con regadera

Seria un cuarto bastante decente, pero claro recordando que el vivía en un sitio de mala muerte, el lugar era un chiquero en pocas palabras

El piso parecía que se rompería en cualquier instante o te pincharía el pie con solo verlo, las paredes ya ni eran blancas, eran de un color amarillento debido a la humedad que se filtraba, la cama era mas vieja que su abuela, con varios agujeros, no tenias sabanas, el armazón era lo único que parecía decente, y el mueble de la computadora fue remplazado por una mesa plegable de plástico

El ropero también estaba decente, ye el baño

Bueno, no hay palabras para describir su estado

Se tiro en la cama, en la cual tembló un poco por el repentino peso sobre si

No tiene nada que hacer, nada que le importe hacer mejor dicho

Su tarea es para una semana, no tiene amigos, es viernes por la tarde sin nadie con quien pasar el rato

Paso veinte minutos pensando que que coño hacer con todo el tiempo que tiene, hasta que se le prendió el foco

Se bajo de su cama de un brinco, después se puso de canclillas para poder sacar algo que estaba debajo de su cama

Era una computadora portátil, de una marca verdalmente reconocida mundialmente

¿Qué? ¿Es rico, se puede permitir algunos lujos no?

Abrió el computador, para después encenderlo presionando un botón para después sentarse en su cama, poniéndola en su regazo

Abrió el youtube para ponerse a ver su serie favorita que lo hace sentirse vivo

No era nada mas y nada menos que la serie animada llamada My Little Pony

Era su serie favorita, aunque solo la estaba empezando a ver recientemente, pero lo engancho por completo después de verse la primera temporada

Por eso el estaba viendo por Youtube, era mas rápido y sencillo en una pagina oficial de la serie, pero por aquí los dan en español y no en otro idioma, además odia los subtítulos

Pero no quería acabárselos todos del tirón, así que solo estaba viendo el tomo 1 y 2, para poder verlo con calma

Y así se la paso todo el día, viendo los capítulos, algunos mal doblado pero eso era lo único de había hay

El tiene miopía en uno de sus ojos, prácticamente este ciego de uno y el otro no, así que le cuesta trabajo ver las cosas, pero eso lo arregla con un lente de contacto que compro, pero aun así se le dificulta

Además de nacer sin cuerdas vocales, pero ese es un tema para otro dia

Después de quedarse viendo el ultimo capitulo de la temporada dos, puso pausa el video, para tratar de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder en el transcurso de este

Después de hacer esto, precio no el video para poder empezar la temporada tres

Pero como siempre, un anuncio apareció antes de que empiece el video, pero dejo que el anuncio siguiera por si solo, le da igual

Pero le extraño una cosa

La pantalla se puso negra totalmente, sin la necesidad de que el hiciera algo, lo mas extraño fue que en su habitación empezaron a parpadear las luces

Pasaron ton solo unos segundos, para después notar que algo empezaba a escribirse en la pantalla

 _HOLA AMIGO_

El se extraño por el texto repentino, pero después noto que desapareció, para que empezara a parecer otro

 _SE QUE ESTAS PENSANDO JUSTO HAORA, ¿QUIÉN CARAJOS SOY YO?_

El texto prevaleció unos segundos, solo para desaparecer y ser remplazado por otro

 _ADELANTE, PUEDES HABLARME O ESCRIBIRME, PREGUNTAME LO QUE QUIERAS_

Al momento de leer eso, espero a que el texto desapareciera nuevamente, lo cual hiso pero no fue remplazado por otro texto, en su lugar había solo un cuadro para ingresar un texto, este estaba en la parte inferior de la derecha de su pantalla

El tenia muchas dudad de que hacer ahora, pero no tenia mucho por hacer que digamos, además de que si termina rápido esto, podrá ver si serie tranquilo, asi que introdujo el texto

" _-¿Quién eres?-"_

Era una pregunta simple y sencilla, además de que si responde con algún tipo de algoritmo o algo por el estilo, se daría cuenta de que es algún tipo de maquina echa solo para joder a usuarios al azar

Pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que le respondió

 _TE RESPONDERE A ESA PREGUNTA CON UNA ADIVINANZA ¿TE PARECE? SI ADIVINAS, TE HARE UN INTERCAMBIO QUE PUEDE INTERESARTE ¿SI?_

Eso lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, no pensó que la computadora le respondiera tan natural como si fuera un ser humano, pero por si acaso, el tapo la cámara de la computadora con un papel que estaba por hay, para después responder a su pregunta

"- _De acuerdo_ -"

Espere unos segundos, para que después el texto desapareciera y fuera remplazado

 _MUY BIEN AMIGO AQUÍ VA_

" _YO LO VEO TODO Y A TODOS, ESTOY EN TOOS LOS LUGARES DEL MUNDO, HE ESTADO PRESENTE EN TODAS LAS FORMAS, TAMAÑOS Y COLORES, Y HE PAGADO POR LOS ERRORES DE OTROS"_

 _HAORA DIME ¿QUIEN SOY?_

Al principio de leerlo, empezaba a pensar en una posible respuesta, pero claro con solo tener medio cerebro y los conocimientos básicos de la religión, ya sabes de quien se trata

El tecleo si respuesta

"- _Dios_ -"

Al momento de que tecleo su respuesta, la pantalla otra ves mostro un texto del mimo sujeto

 _FELICIDADES, HAZ ADIVINADO MI IDENTIDAD_

Yo rodé los ojos, se ve que este tipo solo sabe bromear y hacer malas bromas, asi que me toca a mi responder

"- _Mira, no me importa quien seas, solo te pido que me dejes en paz, que no estoy de humor para tus jugos_ -"

Al momento de escribir eso, espere su después, pero solo me lleno de intriga

 _VAMOS AMIGO, SOLO DEJAME QUE TE DIGA TU PREMIO_

Era verdad que me prometió algo, paro bueno que mas puedo hacer ahora

" _-Anda, ya dilo de un ves-_ "

Espere su respuesta, pero tardo un poco mas de lo habitual, pero el final me respondió

 _QUE PIENZAS, SI TE DIJERA QUE TE PUEDO MANDAR A UN LUGAR DONDE TU, PUEDES LLEGAR A HACER GRANDES COSAS, UN LUGAR EN EL CUAL PUEDES SER TU MISMO, SIN LAS ATADURAS DE LA VIDA DE MIERDA QUE TIENES_

Con tan solo leer eso, sus ojos se agrandaron, ¿realmente eso es siquiera posible en esta vida?, o solo es una broma de mal gusto, pero si es así ¿Cómo supo de que si vida es un asco?, asi que solo respondió lo siguiente

" _-Diría que es mi lugar ideal-_ "

Era cierto lo que decía, desde muy chico, he tenido que aguantar muchas cosas, el acoso general de mis compañeros por solo el hecho de tener padres ricos, las palizas que me daban los pandilleros para que me quitaran el dinero, hasta secuestros que planeaban otros empresarios para que mis padres pagaran y se fueran a la banca rota, pero al final me dejaban libre, violado, maltratado y torturado todo para conseguir información de mis padres, pero claro, ¿Qué esperan de un mudo?

 _PERFECTO, ¿TE PARECERIA QUE TE PASE A RECOGER A MEDIA NOCHE?, TRANQUILO SOLO TIENES QUE MIRAR LA LUNA Y YO HARE EL RESTRO_

El tipo es bueno, lo reconozco, pero supongo que no hará nada de malo seguirle con sus juegos

"-Bueno, pero me dijiste que era un intercambio, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que tengo que darte o hacer?-"

Puede que sea un juego, pero me interesan sus reglas

 _ES SIMPLE, AL LLEGAR HAY, TENDRAS QUE PREPARARTE PARA PROTEGER ESE LUGAR CON TU VIDA, PORQUE DENTRO DE TRES AÑOS, ESE LUGAR ESTARA BAJO ATAQUE, ASI QUE TU DEVER ES PROTEGERLO A TODA COSTA, Y DESCUIDA, HE DEJADO ALGO ESPECIAL QUE TE PUEDE SERVIR EN TU LUCHA_

 _TE ESPERO A MEDIA NOCHE_

Después de eso, la pantalla volvió a la normalidad, mostrando la pagina principal de Youtube

Rápidamente mire mi reloj, si lo que dice el tipo ese que se cree dios, creo que vale la pena por lo menos verificarlo, como si mi vida no tuviera tanta mierda como hasta ahora, eran las seise de la tarde, aun tenía tiempo

Además

Si todo esto fuera una broma, bueno al menos tengo algo con que entretenerme en este día

Y si fuera verdad

Este dios puede ser muy generoso

 _ **Time skipe**_

Las horas habían pasado, no comúnmente lo hacían a la vista de este joven, para el pasaron como si de una eternidad fuese

Puede que este un poco ansioso la verdad, puede que hoy sea el dia mas estimulante de su vida, hasta se preparo un poco para la ocasión

Tenia sus pantalones, y camisa que tenia puestas en la tarde, y sus pies estaban expuestos como siempre, así que solo le resta esperar

Paso unos minutos observando la luna y nada, se estaba impacientado además de que era ajeno a la hora que era en estos momentos

El miro la computadora, desde que recibió esos mensajes de aquel extraño, la dejo encendida por si vuelve a suceder, también de paso reviso la hora

Eran las once cincuenta y nueve de la noche, prácticamente estaba a un minuto que pase lo que le prometió ese ser

Cansado de esto, volvió a mirar la luna una besa mas, solo es un minuto de su existencia que gastara ¿que tan malo puede ser?

Miro fijamente a la luna, la cual resplandecía con creces, lo habitual en cada luna llena de toda la vida

Pero había algo, algo distinto esta vez

La luna, se hacia mas grande conforme la veía, parecía como si esta se acercara hacia el con cada segundo que pasa

Al terminar de verla un minuto entero viéndola fijamente, parecía que la luna estaba asomándose por la ventana de su departamento

- _VEO QUE HAS ACEPTADO MI PROPUESTA_ -

Escucho un vos, era gruesa y firme, pero a la ves cálida y suave

Volteo para ver a todos lados, tratando de encontrar el origen de dicha voz, pero solo estaban el y…

La luna

 _-PUEDE QUE TENGAS MUHCAS PREGUNTAS EN ESETE INSTANTE, PERO NECESITO QUE ME DES UNA RESPUESTA CLARA HAORA-_

El volteo hacia la luna, aun impresionado, hasta el punto en el que su expresión por fin cambio a la de asombro

- _¿ACEPTAS SER ENVIADO A OTRA PARTE, LEJOS DE TODO AQUELLO QUE TE ATA A ESTE MUNDO?-_

El queria responder a esa pregunta, pero antes de que el asintiera el hablo nuevamente

- _UPS, SE ME OLVIDBA ESE PEQUEÑO DETALLE TUYO, DEJA Y LO ARREGLO_ -

Después el chico vio como algo sumamente brilloso salió de la luna, era de un color dorado, con pequeñas partículas blanquecinas, que iba directo hacia el, que debido a su asombro, no se movió ni un centímetro

Vio como ese dichoso brillo se introdujo en su garganta, después de eso sintió un leve cosquilleo, como si algo se formara hay dentro, pero cunado se el vino a la cabeza la sola idea que lo que podía ser, dios podría jurar que esto era nada mas que un milagro

 _-INTENTALO AHORA-_

El aun no estaba seguro de todo esto, esto era demasiado como para poder diferirlo en solo minutos

- _TRANQUILO, SE QUE ES MUCHO POR DIGERIR, PERO ANTES DE MANDARTE HAYA, DEJAME DECIRTE SOLO UNA COSA-_

El chico aun seguir digiriendo esto, así que la vos continuo

- _VERAS, A DONDE TE ENVIARE, YAN O EXISTIRA NADA QUE TE ENCLE A ESTA VIDA, DEJAS DE SER LO QUE ERES HOY, SE PODRIA DECIR QUE RENACERAS EN OTRO MUNDO-_

El espero su respuesta o algo así, pero el chico aun seguía en las mismas

 _-ASI QUE DIME ¿ACEPTAS ESTE CARGO?-_

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio absoluto, tanto que interminables para cualquiera de los dos

Pero fue cortado, por unas simples palabras

-Si..-

Esas fueron sus palabras, eras eran sus primeras palabras, las primeras que dijo en estos diecisiete años de su maldita viada

Ya no había duda, esto si estaba pasando

- _DEACUERDO, ENTOCNCES TU, ANGUS LUTWICK, CUMPLO TU MANDATO_ -

Fue todo lo que dijo, para que después de eso, toda la habitación fuese engullida por una luz cegadora

 **FIN**


	3. Cap 2 ¿Donde estoy?

_**Cap 2 "¿Donde estoy?**_

—

Negro...esa era lo que se veía, más bien lo único que había

Un vacío, o algo que se ubica en algún punto inalcanzable para la rasa humana, eso era lo más parecido al lugar donde se encontraba hay, flotando como si estuviera más que muerto

Angus Lutwick, ese era el nombre de aquel chico que se encontraba flotando en aquel vacío

 **NARRACION:** Angus

Oscuro, eso era lo que veía, ya sea con los ojos cerrados o abierto, era lo mismo para mi

Desde que ese resplandor apareció y me dejó aquí, eso es lo único que visto, la oscuridad

No se con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, no sé si ya es de mañana o no en donde vivo o vivía, era confuso, pero no de que me quejo, si esto es lo que pedí

Pedí que ese "Dios" me llevara a otro mundo, esto es lo que pedí

Pero por lo menos no estoy pasando hambre o sueño, es como si...

Ya estuviera muerto...je

Saben algo curioso, que esto es muy parecido a algo que siento comúnmente

Frío...solo frío y soledad, eso era lo que siento en estos momentos

No era la gran cosa, eso era como el pan de cada día para mi

Pero había algo distinto, no se porque pero, empecé a sentir algo...algo distinto

Es...¿Odio...arrepentimiento...ira?

Esperen...no ya se porque, ya se porque siento eso

Eso es lo que siento, cuando no hacia lo que debía

Cuando no hacia nada cuando pude hacerlo...mierda

¿Porque ahora?, porque ahora me arrepiento de haberme quedado sin hacer nada...no tiene sentido

Era algo que sin duda no entendía, ¿porque ahora?, ¿porque no antes?

¿Porque?...

Esto es una mierda, esto es una total mierda...

¿Pude haberme defendido de los que molestaban?

Si, pero no lo hacía, no lo hacía porque no quería hacerlo, me daba igual lo que hicieran, siempre era la misma cosa, nunca le creen al que molestan

En este mundo, castigan al inocente y aguantan al culpable

Y eso era lo que hacía, aguantar

Un hueso roto, una paliza, un insulto, violación, ignorancia, impaciencia

Pero saben, me arrepiento de todo eso...bueno

Solo...hay algo que no me arrepiento de nada

Narración: omnipotente

Después de una larga espera en la fría y solitaria oscuridad, el chico, el cual se encontraba flotando en el inmenso besito, fue iluminado por una luz proveniente de algún lado

Pero de pronto, esta detuvo cualquier movimiento que produjera el chico

Seguidamente de eso, la luz empezó a elevarlo lentamente hacia arriba

EL asenso era lento, pero conforme lo hacia, su piel empezó a tomar un pequeño tono rojo, se intensificaba

Desde un roja pálido, a un bermellón, después de so a un rojo intenso, claro que el chico no estaba dormido del todo

Su expresión derivada, según las tonalidades del color que tenia, pero claramente era de dolor

No pudo aguantar mucho mas cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos centímetro de tocar el origen de la dichosa luz que lo elevaba

Dejo soltar por primera ves en toda su vida, un grito de dolor

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-

El sentía un dolor indescriptible, era como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo y lo estuviera cocinando lentamente

Su carne, sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo, era calcinado, sin duda si no ha experimentado el dolor, justo ahora siente el verdadero dolor de morir lentamente

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

El sol brillaba con un gran esplendor, iluminado por completo un boque, que parecía ser tétrico, pero la verdad guardaba mucha belleza en si mismo

Las hojas de estos arboles, eran mas oscuras que las de los demás, hasta ellos mismos eran mas grandes y frondosos, con colores mas oscuros o sombríos, además de que había un poco de niebla en el suelo

Sin dudas, era el lugar perfecto para un escenario de terror, tanto de día como de noche

Sin mencionar sus peculiares creaturas que rondan por hay, unas mas peligrosas que otras

Adentrándonos mas en este bosque, podemos ver como una pequeña ave pasaba entre las ramas, era un pichón de color azul, cantando alegremente desde su pequeño pico

Paro a descansar, en un una especie de tronco que estaba por hay, que curiosamente estaba en una extraña forma de Y, acostado en el pasto, y justo en donde el pequeñín se paro es en la parte inferior de este

Por unos segundos no paso nada, como su fuer cualquier tronco, y cuando estaba apunto de despegar

 **Zas**

La parte que estaba sobre el, cayo encima de el, aplastándolo al instante, pero lo mas curioso, era que en los extremos del tronco, se notaron unas peculiares espinas, puestas en fila, como si fuera una mandíbula

El dichoso pedazo de madera, empezó a abrir los ojos, mostrando unos ojos verde intenso en du totalidad, con forma de paralelogramos, y le salieron unas orejas caninas a sus costados

Levantándose lentamente del suelo, levantando un poco de tierra, ya que parecía que hecho raíces en el lugar, revelando así, cuatro patas, siendo estas de un lobo, hechas de lo que parece ser madera, apilada de tal forma que deba la imagen de una pata y era si con el resto de su cuerpo

Este animal que están viendo, era conocido por el nombre de "Lobo de madera", y además de que el nombre dejaba mucho que decir la verdad

Esta era un de las criaturas que rondan comúnmente en este bosque, nadie sabe su orige, pero se rumorea que nacieron hace muchos, muchos años, por un hechizo de origen desconocido

Hechizo que, ni las reinas o princesas de estas tierras pudieron romper

Pero concentrémonos en lo que realmente importa en estos momentos, y es

¿Dónde esta Angus?

Podemos apreciar lo que algúna ves fue un castillo, sinsuda un castillo hermoso en sus tiempos de grandeza, pero hoy en día no es nada mas que ruinas, con mucho musgo y raíces en ella

Este palacio, era nada mas y nada menos que el castillo de las hermanas, Celestia y Luna, las dos gobernantes de ecuestria

Pero dejando las apariencias externas de lado, este lugar, aun tiene mucha utilidad, tal ves no para todos, pero será de gran ayuda para alguien que descansa allá

 **Dentro**

Justo en la entrada del lugar, se podía ver un pasillo exageradamente largo, pero según las perspectivas de uno

El pasillo mostraba unas seis entradas, tres en cada lado de este, en frente se podía ver unas escaleras que guiaban a lo que parecía ser la segunda planta, después mas adelante se mostraba dos escaleras, que guiaban a otras plantas o secciones diferentes del castillo

Colgando en la parte de arriba, se mostraban dos banderas con dos escudos estampados en ellos, siendo estos el de lado izquierdo, de un color entre una mezcla homogénea de amarillo, naranja y rojo, mostrando la silueta de una especie de alicornio, de color blanco

Y en la parte superior de este, se encontraba el dibujo de un sol

En el lado derecho, había otro parecido, pero con los colores negro, azul oscuro y morado, teniendo también a un alicornio, pero un poco mas pequeño, con la luna blanquecina arriba de ella

No se tenia que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, esas Alicornios estampadas eran Celestia y Luna, las princesas de ecuestria

Pero eso no es lo que importa en estos momentos, porque justo en estos momentos, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, lo que parecía ser un pony terrestre

Su apariencia era por decirlo así normal, su pelaje era de un color entre vino o marrón rojizo, sus pesuñas se marcaban también, siendo de un color piel al igual que su hocico, además de que en su barriga y lomo se alcanzaban a ver cicatrices, no muy notorias por su pelaje, pero si te fijas bien podrías verlas

También tenia un chaleco negro, quien sabe de donde lo saco, pero eso era su que tenía

Su crin era de un tono marrón oscuro, con estilo desordenado al igual que su cola

El dormía plácidamente, podía notarse en su cara, tanta paz en su rostro que parecía que nada existía a su alrededor, siendo solo el en un espacio en blanco

Pero esa paz fue interrumpida, al momento que el abrió los ojos de repente, mostrando no el típico brillo, si no fue que estos no tenían brillo, reflejando un vacío inmensurable con solo verlos por pocos segundos

Debido por el pánico que sentía, empezó moverse o algo, pero cada que lo intentaba sus pesuñas resbalaban en los escalones

Estaba colmocionado, tanto que quiso usar sus pesuñas delanteras para levantarse o algo, pero parece que se espanto al ver con que se estaba apoyando para levantarse

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Ese fue el grito que solto, veindo la pesuña delantera, y sujetándola con la otra, pero no se dio cuenta ni cunado el se paro en dos patas, pero debido a eso, perdió el balance en si

-¡WHAAAAA!-

El callo por las escaleras, golpeándose con todos los escalones, en todos los ángulos posibles, fue una larga caída por ese lugar, prácticamente fueron como diez minutos de caída sin no mal me equivoco

-¡Uff!- fue el quejido que solto, al tocar por fin tierra o por lo menos tocar algo solido y liso

Se quedo hay por unos segundos, soltando uno que otro quejido de dolor, sin duda esa caída le hiso daño

-(¿Dónde demonios estoy?)- eran sus pensamientos, mientras hacia un esfuerzo en vano por levantarse

Ah, por cierto, si no lo han notado aun, el que estaba hay en el castillo, no era nada mas y nada menos que Angus Lutwick, el cual era un pony

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, lento por que estaba cansado, como si le hubieran drenado toda la energía

Parpadeo una o dos veces, haciendo que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz y sombras del lugar

-(¿Qué demonios?)- si vista se aclaraba lento, pero al solo ver que veía una entrada extraña frente suyo, y mas adelante una vista directa a lo que parece ser un bosque

-(¿Un bosque?, pero si ase poco estaba en mi departamento)-

Trato de levantarse nuevamente, pero fracasando estrepitosamente

-(¿Qué me pasa?)- el miro a lo que esperaba fueran sus manos, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de hacer rato

Que era un caballo

-(Genial, sumamente genial)-

Esta ves, trato de pararse, pero como un caballo lo haría, o bueno lo intentaba hacer, porque no sabia nada del tema en si

-(Vamos….es simple, anda malditas piernas)-

Después de una lucha intensa consigo mismo y sus cuatro patas, que posiblemente le duro mas de dos horas

-(Al fin, pude hacerlo)- no lo pensó como si estuviera alegre, mas bien como si fuera una especia de regaño hacia si mismo, como si fuera una cosa cualquiera hacerlo

Pero faltaba un reto a un mayor

Caminar

-(Bien…será un largo y desagradable día )-

Seis horas después

-(Al fin.. ya era hora)-

El porfin ya pudo dar por segunda ves en su miserable vida, dar sus primeros pasos

Le era algo complicado caminar, ya que bueno, tenia que mover una de las patas traseras al mismo tiempo que una delantera

Puede sonar fácil, pero créanme, fue todo un reto para este tipo

Así que con toda la seguridad el mundo, puso dar la vuelta sobre si mismo, solo para poder ver donde esta o darse una idea

Pero jusnto cuando volteo…..dios mio, no podía no creerlo en verdad

-No…puede…ser- también dijo sus primeras palabras, dios esto es…mierda

Estaba viendo en si mismo, el mítico castillo de las hermanas, el que apareció la primera ves en su programa favorito, esto es simplemente fantástico

Pero

-¿C…co…co..co..mo?-

Pero justo cuando dijo eso, los recuerdos de la noche en su departamento, empezaron a aparecer lentamente en su mente, recordando cada detalle lo que paso

Desde como llego a su casa, hasta como le dijo que si a la luna

Pero luego, su mente llego a la conclusión mas obvia que encontró

-E…e…est…..estoy…e-en-

-"Ecuestria"-

Una vos resonó en todo el corredor del palacio, esta inspiraba entre respeto, sabiduría y un toque de frialdad

Pero para Lutwick, esta vos en particular, sonaba familiar muy pero muy familiar

Giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha, lentamente para así no tropezarse consigo mismo en intentar hacer lago tan simple y bueno, a quien vio, no lo espero para nada

Era un alicornio macho que media fácilmente el doble de su tamaño, era de un color entre negro y azul, perecía la noche misma en si, su crin parecía ser una especie de líquido mas oscuro que si piel, se ondulaba con el viento aunque no lo hubiese, también su cola y alas

En su cabeza había una corona plateada, con tres gemas moradas en ella, sus ojos eran color morado oscuro, con pequeños brillos que se asemejaban a estrellas del cielo nocturno

Y por ultimo, su cutie mark era la estrella, la osa mayo y a su lado estaba la osa menor

-"Hola amigo, soy aquel que te trajo aquí, permíteme presentarme, soy El rey de la noche, Nocturn"-

fin


	4. Cap 3 Mi misión y comenzando desde cero

**Cap 3 "Mi misión y comenzando desde cero"**

 _ **Narración: Lutwick**_

Nunca se han preguntado, ¿Cuál es el propósito para el que vivieron a esta tierra?, el el cual entre un millón de personas pudieron ser elegidas, tu fuiste el afortunado de serlo

Algunos dicen que escosa del tiempo, que sin que te des cuenta, ya lo estés cumpliendo o algo por el estilo

Pero bueno, yo no esperaba encontrar mi propósito en la vida, justo en un mundo en el que ni vivo, que se supone que no es más que una caricatura infantil un cuento inventado

 _ **Narración: Tercera persona**_

Nos encontramos nuevamente donde lo dejamos, justo en la entrada del gran Castillo de las Hermanas que se encuentran en el bosque Everfree

En el filo de la entrada se encontraba Nocturn, el gobernante de la noche en este mundo, y en frente suyo, se encontraba un serio pero a la ves impresionado Angus, pero claro no lo demostraba mucho

-"Veo que has llegado a salvo, eso me alivia un poco, por un momento pensé que no llegarías aquí, o a algún otro lugar por el estilo"-

El pony de color vino, solo lo seguía con su penetrante mirada al Alicornio macho que tenía frente suyo

-Si….y…ya…veo…que si-

Nocturn se extraño un poco por la forma de hablar de su amigo, pero luego se dio un golpe con la pesuña delantera, recordando el porque habla así

-"Ho cierto, se me olvidaba que apenas si aprendiste a hablar"- trato de calmar un poco el ambiente con una pequeña broma

Pero no inmuto el semblante serio que tenía Angus

-"Veo que eres serio de nacimiento"- se le notaba un gotita de sudor recorrer la cien de Nocturn, parece que su huésped no será muy animado que digamos

-¿Qué…..hag..o….a qui?-

-"Ha eso voy, valla se ve que no aguantas un chiste"- después el se aclaro la garganta –"Bien, es una laaaaarga explicación del porque te traje aquí, así que ponte cómodo"-

Después de decir eso, el poni de color vino, se sentó como cual quier pony lo haría, si pudiera hacerlo esta mas que obvio que no verías a un cuadrúpedo que nunca se sienta en su vida como lo es el caballo, pues hay si seria extraño

Pero oye, esto es un fanfic, así que muchas cosas no tienen sentido

….

Mejor continuemos con la historia ¿si?

 _ **Narración: Nocturn**_

Bueno, para empezar esto, se remonta hace mas de muchos, muchos años atrás, donde no existía nada mas que la distinción del bien y el mal

Donde la magia, existía para todos los seres que respiraban en estas tierras y no solo para una sola especie, recorriendo todos los rincones del mundo existente de todas las especies

Pero bueno, no todo es de color arcoíris en estos reinos

En este mismo reino, las guerras eran abundantes en si

Solo siendo riñas entre los gobernantes secundarios del reino, siendo ellos los grifos, dragones, minotauros e incluso hasta los changelings

Todos discutían de lo mismo, "¿hasta donde abarcan mis tierras?"

Era un caos en si, todos siempre discutían, no había nada que hacer para pararlos, sangra de inocentes derramadas por una estúpida riña de los gobernantes

Pero en nuestra riña, paso algo que nunca en nuestras vidas había pasado

Lo primero que paso, fue que los changelings encontraron algo curioso, tenia la forma de un huevo, pero era color durazno, tibio y se veía de lejos que no era normal

Tenia los mismos rasgos que los de tu gente, con ojos, boca y nariz, pero estaban todos desfigurados en cualquier sentido

Lo nombraron _**Beherit**_

Nadie sabe el porque, pero el que lo encontró le puso ese nombre

Al principio, no le tomamos importancia, creíamos que era una pieza de arte antiguo que se perdió con los años

Dios…estábamos tan equivocados

Con el pasar de tres meses, los desastres que se provocaban eran mas frecuentes, pero no eran cualquier cosa

Asesinatos, robos, extorciones, violación

Un caos total y de todo ese caos se empezó a acumular en un solo punto, y dio a luz al primer Dracunicos que piso ecuestria

Su nombre era Draco, padre del que tu conoces como Discor

Pero dejando eso de lado, con el no tuvimos muchos problemas, ya que mi esposa Soley y yo, creamos los elementos de la luz, siendo solo dos

Fue el nacimiento del elemento de la luz, materializado y forjado por las llamas de la armonía y paz, templada por el polvo del cosmos y pulida por el brillo de las estrellas y cometas

Fue nombrada, _**la armadura Griffith**_

Mientras que la otra, es el elemento de la oscuridad materializado y forjado de las llamas de odio e ira, templada por la sangre de los caídos y pulida por cristalización de la venganza de guerreros caídos y almas inocentes

Fue nombrada, _**la armadura Berserker**_

Estas dos armaduras, fueron creadas con un propósito en mente, siendo que los portadores los que se encargaran de poder mantener la paz y el equilibrio en los reinos

Pero todo eso cambio, cuando la auto proclamada **LA MANO DE DIOS**

Ellos son cinco miembros que siguen las ordenes de su amo, que vive en las profundidades del mundo espiritual

Este se trata de tres mundos incluyendo el nuestro, conocido como el de los mortales, el mundo de la idea y en el medio se encuentra el mundo espiritual, donde originalmente viven los seres espirituales

Pero obviamente, nosotros nos negamos al tan solo el hecho de darles esta tierra ya era nuestra por derecho, además de que si la dejáramos, los astros no se moverían y esta tierra seria nuevamente hecha un caos sin vida

Así que se podría decir que se causo una guerra sin precedentes en el mundo

Los portadores de las armaduras _ **Berserker**_ y _**Griffith**_ , tenían diferentes ideales entre si, pero al final ellos dos, aquellos seres que se suponía que debían traer paz a nuestros mundos

Al final terminaron destruyéndolo…

Era caos por donde lo vieras, sin ningún orden era como ver todos los desastres del pasado, en una mezcla homogénea de caos, muerte, destrucción y tragedia

Pero eventualmente, todo tiene un fin…

Lastima que este…..

Tenia el precio mas alto que te pudieras imaginar

Miles de los nuestros, tanto como los otros bandos cayeron en combate

Lo peor era que la mayoría no eran soldados, eran gente común y corriente que quedo en el fuego cruzado

Las manos…. Garras... pezuñas y cascos estaban empapadas con su sangre

Era un hecho irrefutable

Después de todo eso, nadie sabe lo que paso con **LA MANO DE DIOS** , aunque unos rumores dicen que están muertos, otros dicen que están a la espera, ocultos entra las sombras para recibir alguna orden de su señor para retomar sus tierras

En cuento a los portadores de las armaduras, se dice que murieron al final de la gran guerra

Las armaduras se perdieron a lo largo del tiempo quedando absolutamente nadie que sepa de su paradero actual

Pero cuando todo parecía ser paz, se llego a un acuerdo entre las razas, el cual declara la paz eterna entre los reinos, siendo los changelisn expulsados de las tierras, a una mas de su agrado, teniendo estrictamente prohibido salir de hay

Pero, al final, pudimos alcanzar ese estado de paz de perpetua en estas tierras

 _ **Fin de narración**_

-"Después, bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia…. ¿verdad?" – dijo arcando la ceja

El pony macho que se encontraba frente suyo, no cambio su expresión, así que solo asintió cautelosamente

-("Vaya si que es especial…. ¿he'")- pensó la deidad al verlo asentir de esa forma, era muy peculiar su forma de actuar

Pero supuso que era común de alguien que apenas te conoce, además que apenas si sabe hablar

-"Pero bueno, como ya te explique como llegamos al estado actual en el que estamos, o bueno mas o menos"- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el

-"La razón por la que te convoque aquí amigo mio, es porque necesito tu ayuda en algo urgente"-

El solo se le quedo mirando con neutralidad, pareciendo no tener ni el mas mínimo interés en querer preguntarle o interrumpirle en su discurso

-"….. en fin, necesito tu ayuda en en contrar a cada integrante de la mano de dios e eliminarlo de este plano existencial"-

El semental frente a el afilo la mirada, analizando adecuadamente cada palabra que le dijo, ¿le pide que destruya una secta creada por un dios supremo, que esta compuesta por otros dioses o semidioses?

¿Esta loco o que?

-Y… co-como….espe….espera-s… q-que… lo ha-haga?- pregunto como pudo al señor de la noche y de las estrellas

-"Ho no amigo, descuida, no espero que lo hagas enseguida"- dijo con calma el dios, mientras le miraba

Lutwick inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, no entendiendo el punto de esto en lo absoluto

-"Esto lo harás a tu ritmo, ya que no he confirmado del todo los rumores de que ellos sigen vivos en lo absoluto"- dijo tratando de hacerlo reir

Pero solo se mostro monótono ante eso, haciendo bufar a Nocturn

-"Bueno….. pero necesitaras entrenamiento en el arte del combate ecuetre, si quieres la menos salir vivo de aquí"-

Eso por lo menos le llamo la atención, haciendo conciencia en donde esta

Estaba en el viejo castillo de las hermanas, ósea que este lugar se encuentra en una ubicación no tan precisa, pero si en el área de…

El bosque Everfree

Y por lo que escucho de Nocturn en su relato, las cosas son mas complicadas aquí que antes, no solo habiendo lobos de madera, mantícoras e hidras

Si no también Changelins, claro sabia que no son del todo malos, pero ahora no son los mejores tipos que te podrías en encontrar ahora mismo

Estaría muerto, siendo estas criaturas mas feroces que los de la serie original

Sin duda, una patada en el culo

-"Y bien, ¿Qué me dices?, ¿me ayudaras con mi petición egoísta?"- dijo mientras hacia lo que se consideraría vergonzoso para alguien de su clase

Hacer una reverencia a un plebeyo, según como lo viera cualquier noble

Lutwick lo volteo a ver, al ser que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar y lo convirtió en un pony macho en el proceso

Aunque, le daba un poco igual eso

No le molestaba esto, o el hecho de que estén pidiéndole algo de tal magnitud que podría matarlo

Pero ya se sentía así, no, el ya lo estaba por dentro

El nunca se considero un santo, pero tampoco un malnacido

Solo era un intermedio, al que le importa poco o nada el valor de su vida en si

¿Por qué seria egoísta darle una razón para por lo menos ser útil?

¿Una razón para poder sentir otra vez vivo?

¿Una razón para morir sin arrepentimientos?

Para el, no era una petición egoísta

Era una compensación, un regalo, una bendición, por toda la mierda que paso en su vida

-¿Cu….cuan-do….empe….empe-samos?- pregunto indiferente Lutwick, teniendo el tono de su voz un poco mas elevado que las anteriores veces

El dios de la noche y de las estrellas le miro desde su postura, sonriendo levemente ante su respuesta

-"Justo ahora…. Joven Lutwick"- dijo este mientras se levantaba y se erguía frete a el

Tal ves este mundo no le vendrá mal después de todo

Ya encontró algunos propósitos para seguir adelante, lo mas esencial que le faltaba en el lugar dende se atravia llamar hogar

Pero quien sabe

Tal ves al fin….

Poder soltarse…..

Como lo hizo aquella ves

Y se sientio…. muy bien


End file.
